Episode 1753 (6th April 1993)
Plot It is Robert's birthday. Annie has bought him a gameboy. Jack and Sarah are surprised that she knows about them. Elizabeth is due to visit Michael in prison today, but she tells Eric that she is having second thoughts. Nick wants to know what is wrong with Archie. Joe is going to work as normal. He presumes that Frank will not remember him handing his notice in yesterday. Mark wants to come back to work at the holiday village this summer. Joe tells him to speak to Seth first. Joe meets Kim at lunchtime. He tells her that Frank did not like him seeing her yesterday. Mark tries to broach the subject of leaving gamekeeping with Seth, but he bottles out. Alan is due back at The Woolpack today so Jack, Sarah and Robert have to move out. Kim is seeing an investor this morning. Joe offers to stable his horse, McAllister, with Kim. Mark moans about his job and then hands his notice in. Seth knew all along. Alan arrives back from his holiday in the Mediterranean. He finds Sarah busy packing. Kim tells Joe that her investor could not wait to get rid of her. She can't understand it. Alan wants to talk about his holiday, but everyone seems too busy to listen. Jack, Sarah and Robert turn up at Mill Cottage to see Annie, but she has gone to London for a few days. Elizabeth looks shocked after her visit to the prison. She talks to Alan about it. He is then going to show her some of his photos, but Eric arrives to take her home. Julie has come round to 3 Demdyke Row for the evening. Archie leaves. Frank meets Kathy and Lynn in the wine bar. He talks bitterly about Kim again. He then goes into the pub and orders a double vodka. He tells Archie that Zoe has got a male friend visiting from London. Archie immediately orders a whisky and everyone is shocked because he does not drink. He starts to get drunk. Seth tries to distract him. Jack talks to Kathy about Annie. He asks her what is going on but Kathy doesn't think he has a right to interfere in her life. She tells him that Annie is still angry about the way she has been treated by her family and she doesn't blame her. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kim Tate - Claire King *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Julie Bramhope - Ruth Whitehead Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes